I'll Be Here For YouAlways
by Yukitoshuu Itsumademo
Summary: Helga's down because it's her last year of highschool, and Arnold dissappeared, until she's walking to the bus stop in her new home, in a different city, and guess who arrives? He's got a long story behind it too.
1. Default Chapter

I'll Be Here For You--Always  
  
By Arnoldnhelga4eva  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold.  
  
Hi! I've had this idea floating around in my head for quite a while so I thought I'd put it down on paper and it worked really well. I have this story all written out, so no writer's block, however, I'm still working on the sequel so I'm going to space out when I post this story. One chapter a week. Sorry. Anyway, here it is. My new fic!!:D Enjoy!  
  
------------------------------------------------- For years she vowed to herself to see him. When she finally worked up the courage, they said he moved away. Having moved herself many years before, she was heart-broken. They said that when his grandparents died, his parents (who had returned) sold the boarding house and moved without a trace. That 'ol building was worth a lot. Hell, it was a national landmark--she remembered.  
  
She could distinctly remember how he looked the last time she saw him. His little skirt thing, and pants all in array. His treasure perched high upon his head, ten sizes two small, still stood in fifth grade, even after they found his parents. Him and his well renowned optimistic features; her and her infamous pink bow. Sure he liked, but we grow out of these things. It wasn't gaudy, or ugly. It was just.big. She had long gotten rid of it.  
  
Well, maybe the last year of high school would get her mind off him. Other girls couldn't understand how she could just turn down guys like she did. The most popular guy (if that's what you call him) in school had asked her out on several occasions, getting the same response each time, no. They couldn't understand how she had men lined up halfway through town at her front door, and turned every one of them down.  
  
But who could blame them for trying over and over again; trying to win her affection. Her two awkward pigtails fell from their old harborings and flowed lightly down the curve of her back. Straight, yet beautiful. Her ears formed out and her upper lip shrunk, making them plumper. Her eyes were of the most importance to her. They were two gorgeous sapphires that sparkled whenever she laughed--when she did.  
  
Her attitude changed a little; from her badass, 'get out of my way' act to mellower and less hostile. The guys still kept a little distance and knew when to stop pestering her, or she would beat them up. She had already proven herself on few people who thought they were tougher than she was. Nobody gets by Helga the enigma.  
  
This September day, the first day of the last year of school, and she was still taking the bus. Her father had enough money to buy her a car, but he always complained it was too much money. Heh, what was he talking about-- they were loaded. Nobody from her school lived close enough to give her a ride. All the teenagers in her neighborhood went to private schools, or stayed to themselves. She lived in a big beautiful half-million dollar home on Hazeltine golf course, where they held the PGA. Her house had five bedrooms, two of which were always occupied. Why her dad said he couldn't afford a car? --He didn't care. They were rolling in dough from Bob's recent build in the Mall of America. Big Bob's Beepers was going up all around the Twin Cities area. Helga just sighed thinking about it.  
  
Then another thought came to her head. This was her last year at home, then it's bye bye Patakis. That didn't sadden her one bit.  
  
She walked by the big house that somebody bought during the summer. She didn't know who it was that moved in because she had been back in Hillwood trying to find Arnold. Apparently, she missed the house's moving truck by one day. Just her luck. She stopped and looked at the house for a moment. There was a car outside that was on, but no driver occupied the seat. She remembered her mom saying something about a blond boy that moved in, but she said she didn't recognize him; then she fell asleep.  
  
She continued walking and reached her destination of the curb where the bus picked her up. She was pretty uncomfortable about riding this bus. All the people were from lower class families and made fun of her. But then again, why should she be worried? She could just beat them up. It still broke her heart inside that people made fun of her, but she was popular; one of the most popular girls in the school.  
  
That car that was in the driveway of the new family pulled up next to her and the tinted windows rolled down, revealing a blond boy with a football shaped head--wait a minute!?  
  
'Arnold!?' Helga screamed. He looked at her funny, not recognizing her because of how much she's changed.  
  
'Excuse me, do I know you?' He asked in confusion. 'I was just going to ask you if you wanted a ride. I'm new and don't know very many people so I thought I could start making some new friends.' She rolled her eyes. How dense could he possibly be?  
  
'He-loooooooo! It's me, football head!' She yelled. His eyes widened at the realization of who this person--this girl who he hadn't seen in the past six years. Her ugly, scrawny frame filled out into a tall, slender womanly figure. Mother Nature had showered her with gifts.  
  
'H-Helga?' He asked precariously, hoping she wouldn't lash out at him like in their younger years.  
  
'Who were you expecting? Yeah it's me.' The petulance in her voice did not compensate with her beauty. It robbed her of her image. She found out most of the guys wanted to go out with her for her looks, and hoping to get some. That made her extremely furious--but Arnold was here now. She needed to tone down on her malice.  
  
'S-so, What's life been like for you hair boy?' Realizing she was standing out in the cold and he was in the nice warm car, he suddenly felt guilty.  
  
'Why don't I give you a ride to school and we can talk on the way?' he asked. She got in the car siemperly, and sat down. Why was she feeling so self-conscious? She was hot! She didn't need to wear make-up or anything, yet she was worried about how Arnold saw her. He drove out of the neighborhood and toward the school.  
  
'They're gone.' He said deviously. She looked at him in confusion.  
  
'Who?' It startled him to hear how soft her voice could be.  
  
'My grandparents.'  
  
'Oh, I know.and I'm sorry.' His eyes widened and he quickly pulled over to the side of the road. He stared at her for a moment.  
  
'H-How did you know?' She looked up and met his eyes.  
  
'W-well,' she started, 'I went back to Hillwood to visit, and they said you weren't there; that your grandparents passed on and your parents sold the boarding house and moved, without a trace.' His eyes widened even more.  
  
'D-does anyone know why we left?' He asked quickly, obviously a little scared. She looked at him skeptically, but decided to ask later.  
  
'No, they just said you left. Even Geraldo didn't know. Maybe you should call--'  
  
'No!' He interjected. She was shooken by the demanding sound of his voice, 'Nobody can know. You can't tell anybody, not even Phoebe.'  
  
'Why not?' She asked abashedly. He took a deep breath and let it out.  
  
'I-I don't want to talk about it right now. Maybe I'll tell you tonight. Come over to my house at seven, and you can't tell anyone. Please Helga?' he beseeched her. Why would she let down her love? She wouldn't.  
  
'S-sure. I won't tell.' He smiled and nodded, then pulled off the side and continued on their way to the school in silence.  
  
~*~  
  
'So, ya know where you're going?' She asked him.  
  
'Well, I got this schedule, but I don't--'  
  
'Helga!' a tall, dark and handsome boy yelled over the sea of people pushing his way towards her. Arnold stiffened up.  
  
~Wow, she must be pretty popular. That must be her boy friend.~  
  
Helga rolled her eyes at the boy.  
  
'Josh, look. I've told you a million times, no!'  
  
'B-but, we could go to a movie--as friends; then we could decide.'  
  
'How about I decide now.NO!' She grabbed Arnold's wrist and quickly walked away.  
  
'W-who was that?'  
  
'Oh, Josh. One of the boys who's always bugging me.'  
  
'It looks like he really likes you a lot.' He observed. Helga rolled her eyes at his comment.  
  
'Yeah, he just wants in for a physical relationship, just like the rest.' She stated with no emotion in her voice, 'so what's your first class.' She changed the subject.  
  
'Ummmm,' he said as he took his schedule out of his pocket, 'Looks like.Physics.'  
  
'With who and what room?'  
  
'Mrs. Bowner, room113B.' Helga stopped dead in her tracks and whipped out her schedule, and grabbing Arnold's schedule out of his hand she studied them meticulously and discovered she had five out of seven classes with him.  
  
'W-what's wrong Helga?'  
  
'N-nothing, we just have almost exactly the same schedule, give two classes.'  
  
'Really?' He asked and took the schedules from her, checking them. His eyes widened at this irony. 'Well, that's kinda strange. So, where's our first class then?'  
  
'C'mon, I'll show you.' She said and grabbed his arm, dragging him with her. Just as they came short of the door, her right and left hands showed up.  
  
'Hey Helga!' They shouted simultaneously. She faked a smile since she wasn't exactly in the mood for a reunion.  
  
'Oh, hi.'  
  
'Who's this?' Ashley asked, her right hand.  
  
'Oh, this is Arnold. He's an old friend who just moved here. We knew each other from school when we were little.'  
  
'Ohhh, is he the boy you--' before she could finish her thought, Helga clamped her hand over Brittany's mouth, her left hand.  
  
'Yeah, the one with the football shaped head. He's still got it. I've also mentioned tall hair boy, Phoebe and pink boy, right!?' She said quickly and nervously. Her friends understood that he didn't know of her infatuation with him. They were the only ones who knew in the school.  
  
'Oh, yeah. I remember now. Hey, you have class with Mrs. Bowner this hour?'  
  
'Yeah, so does Arnold. Hey, what a weird name that is, Bowner. Hah. It cracks me up! It's like, boner!' Everyone started snickering at Helga's comment as a beastly woman walked up behind Helga and stood there with her hands stiffly on her hips. Everyone but Helga stopped laughing when the teacher arrived. She stopped laughing when she noticed their faces.  
  
'H-hey, what's wrong?' She looked behind her and almost screamed. The teacher snatched Helga's schedule from her hand and looked at it with her hawk eyes throughout low glasses on the edge of her nose. Her eyes darted up to Helga.  
  
'Well Miss Pataki, it seems like we're going to have an interesting year. I expect you to pay attention in all of my lectures, not making jokes. I don't have a good sense of humor.' All the teens watched as the woman walked into the classroom.  
  
'Well, talk about first impressions.' Ashley said.  
  
'I don't think I'm going to like her.' Brittany complained.  
  
'Hey, I'm sure she's a good person. We just have to give her a chance.' Arnold stated. All three girls looked at him.  
  
'Once again, the glass is half full, eh Arnoldo?' Helga left and walked into the classroom. Ashley and Brittany followed and left Arnold standing outside.  
  
'Well, I'm sure there's some good in her.' He said to himself before joining the girls in the room.  
  
He scanned the room for Helga and found her sitting at a table wit two other people, they were guys. He walked over to the table and sat down.  
  
'Ummm, we're saving that spot.' The guy with the letter jacket said. Helga shot him a glare.  
  
'No, I'm saving this seat for him. If you've got a problem with that, maybe I can rearrange things in you head.' She said while cracking her knuckles.  
  
'N-no. I-It's okay. He can sit here. By the way Helga, do you want to hang out Friday night?' He ended his question with a wink. Helga just sighed and rolled her eyes, again.  
  
'No, and by the way is something wrong with your eye?' She asked smugly. The jock's smile faded and he retreated. Helga smiled in self-victory as Arnold sat down.  
  
'On no, don't look now but here comes boner.' Helga whispered loudly to Arnold. He chuckled at her comment. Mrs.Bowner went to the front of the room, just as the bell rang.  
  
'Hello class,' she droned, 'My name is Mrs. Bowner. For this class to be any interesting, I need to know who you are. Unfortunately I've already had the pleasure of meeting Miss Pataki. It seems she thinks my last name is humorous, isn't that right Pataki?' The teacher asked. The look in her eyes demanded a response.  
  
'Yeah, that's right. You call me Pataki, I give you a name.'  
  
'Oh, and what might that name be? I'm sure I already heard you say it.' She challenged. Helga's wit and sharp tongue shone through her response as she put a smug look on her face.  
  
'Mrs. Man.' The class gasped at Helga's response. They knew she was quick, but this was something else.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Okay, so that's the beginning to my new story. That took longer to type than usual. Anyway, r/r and can anyone tell me what rn means? (or rnrn) I've gotten it in many of my reviews and I'm extremely confused. Oh, and the Thanksgiving Episode of Hey Arnold rocks!!!:D Okay, till next time.  
  
C ya l8ter!  
  
Arnoldnhelga4eva 


	2. Run, and Never Look Back

I'll Be Here For You~Always  
  
By Arnoldnhelga4eva  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold.  
  
**PLEASE READ** Hey! I decided to post early because I realized, I'm going to be out of town this weekend, and won't have time to post, and don't want you guys to hold me to my word, so the next chapter will be out next week, promise. I already have it written out, and I'm working on the sequel, while writing a whole bunch of short fics, song fics, poems, I'm working on a new chapter fic, the next chapter to The Great Search (I'm putting What Will Come of Pretending off till I really have time to fix it, majoryly) and a whole bunch of writing stuff for school. I have one more song-fic in need of typing, and three short fics that need to be typed up. My new chapter fic will debut around January. IT's about Helga and Phoebe are lawyers together in a law firm, and Arnold's the detective. Will they be able to prove Helga's and Phoebe's client innocent, when it was someone else who killed his wife, Lila? It'll be good, I promise. Okay, I bet you want to read now, so here we go!!:D  
  
Make sure you read my note on the bottom!!! -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2: Run, and Never Look Back.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Helga walked out of the principal's office and went to go search for Arnold. It was passing time so she had plenty of time to find him. She caught sight of his head from behind, backing up from a group of girls. Helga walked over and grabbed his shoulder and quickly whispered in his ear, 'Just follow my lead, they'll leave you alone.'  
  
He nodded his head as she took over.  
  
First she shot a glare at the group of girls that was stalking him. Then she slipped an arm around his waist and walked away while he put his around her.  
  
When they got far enough away from the girls standing with their mouths agape, Helga realized they were still walking with their arms around one another.  
  
'Uh, you can let go now, Arnoldo.' She tried pulling away as he looked at his arm for a second and blushed, then taking his arm off her waist.  
  
'Okay, hour two,' he composed himself, 'It looks like I have, college level English Litterature with Mrs. Orasim. Uhhh, Okay.'  
  
'God! What is up with all these teacher's names!? I haven't even heard of half of them!'  
  
'Well, come on. We've got to get there before we're late.' He grabbed her arm and took off running down the hall. Inside her entire interior was melted as she had a goofy look on her face.  
  
They ended up in front of the English room just as the bell rang. Helga had to take over because Arnold got lost on their way over. Breathlessly they walked inside and found a vacant table. Helga didn't feel like being with anyone but Arnold, and he--well he didn't know hardly anyone else.  
  
Another thing floated around in his mind. Why was she being so nice? When they were younger she had always been the one to pick on him. Now, she was helping him out. There were some times when she had helped him out though. Like the neighborhood. They could have never saved it if it weren't for her.  
  
A blush crept across his face when he thought about what happened on top of the roof, how Helga had declared her love for him. He always knew she never meant to take it back but did she still feel the same way? Time changes people.  
  
'Hello class, I'm Mrs. Oraism. This is AP English Literature, a college level so if you can't keep up, get out now. The woman threatened. Everyone tensed up until she turned her back to them. Why were all their teachers so malicious? Then again, they had only seen two, but Helga heard Mr. Asna was mean too. Why are all the teacher's names so weird? And the ironic thing was Mr. Asna teaches Spanish! (A/N: Asna sounds kind of like asno in Spanish which means ass.)  
  
The teacher stomped around the classroom carrying lots of books, roughly distributing them to the students. Helga looked at the cover.  
  
The Great Gatsby, by F. Scott Fitzgerald.  
  
'This book? I've already read it. I know every detail inside out.' Helga exclaimed to the teacher. In return, Mrs. Oraism looked at her challengingly.  
  
'Okay then. The line, 'Like foul dust floating in the wake of his dreams,' what does that line symbolize?'  
  
'The narrator Nick is foreshadowing the death of Gatsby, while he is in his dream of Daisy,' then she whispered to Arnold, 'take notes, they'll be useful to you.'  
  
'Okay miss.'  
  
'Pataki, Helga G. Pataki.'  
  
'Fine, Miss Pataki, what does the eyes of Dr. T.J. Eckelberg symbolize and who is he really?'  
  
Helga let out a large sigh. This was too easy. She was picking out the large details in the book.  
  
'They symbolize and all-knowing power that sees everything, especially in the Valley of Ashes,' she could hear Arnold writing rapidly next to her, 'and Dr. T.J. Eckelberg is an oculist with a long forgotten sign withering away.' She finished proudly. The teacher grew angrier with every word Helga said.  
  
'Fine, okay. Then how did Jordan win her golf tournament?'  
  
'She was in a bad lye. She moved her ball so it would be easier for her to hit, without anyone knowing of it. To put it in plainer terms, she cheated.' The teacher was fuming by now. Helga just smiled priggishly and her classmates stared at her in astonishment.  
  
'One last question Miss Pataki, and I'll assign you a different book. What was the only thing stationary in the room?' she asked vaguely. Helga understood though. It was as if she had taken the words out of the book.  
  
'The couch.' Helga smiled. The teacher let out an exasperated sigh and walked over to the bookshelf.  
  
'Fine, you can read Pride and Prejudice.' She handed Helga the book and said sarcastically, 'since you're so scary, you can go in the hall and start reading. I want to know all the characters through chapter seven by tomorrow. The chapters are only a few pates long. I want to know about the theme and setting too. By tomorrow.' Helga gathered her things and went in the hall. When she looked down at her notebook, it had written on it, 'Message me, 727-628-4242.'  
  
Helga's knees buckled and she almost fainted but caught herself before falling. How had he known she had a cell phone?  
  
~Helga message:  
  
Hey football head. How did you know I had a phone?  
  
~Arnold message:  
  
I saw it in your back pocket.  
  
Helga's heart flamed up at the thought of him looking.  
  
~Helga message:  
  
Oh, uhh.okay. What's class like now?  
  
~Arnold message:  
  
She's talking about the book.  
  
Helga started typing but before she could finish her phone showed another message.  
  
~Arnold message:  
  
Hey, I gotta go. She's going to catch me soon. Bye.  
  
Helga sighed and held her phone to her heart. Then she picked up Pride and Prejudice, and barely put it down for the rest of the day.  
  
(A/N: The Great Gatsby thing is kinda an inside joke, so it's funny to me. I have this teacher who's obsessed with F. Scott Fitzgerald. We have some interesting conversations in class. If you have time, go read the book. It's really good, but hard to read. Lots of symbolism, descriptions, and themes. Also, you can send messages from phone to phone!:D It's really cool, and cheap. I send messages to my friends during school (if there is service in the room), and we don't get caught. I thought it would be cool.)  
  
----------^-----------  
  
Helga and Arnold were on their way home, silently when Helga decided to bring it up again.  
  
'Arnold, what is it? What is the big secret?' His eyes shot wide open and he almost ran them off the road until Helga pulled the wheel back on course, 'Hey, don't get us killed football head!' she snapped.  
  
'S-sorry Helga,' He said as he kept driving, 'L-look, I said I'd tell you tonight.'  
  
'But why tonight? Why not now? Tell me when we get to the neighborhood, otherwise you're never going to tell Arnoldo!' she yelled. He sat and drove for awhile, obviously in thought as she sat and waited for his answer. He sighed and gave it to her.  
  
'Okay, but you have to promise you can't tell anyone. Okay Helga?' he started to wonder what made him want to tell her, what made him believe she could keep his secret.  
  
They pulled into his driveway and sat in the car for a few minutes, until Arnold opened his door startling Helga back into reality. She climbed out and followed him inside his house. He kept walking as she followed, standing before a large, long staircase.  
  
'My room's up there. It was kind of like my old room in the boarding house.' Helga blushed a little. She knew well what his old room looked like.  
  
'Y-yeah.'  
  
'C'mon, I'll tell you when we get upstairs.' He motioned for her to follow and she obeyed. He opened the door and everything looked almost as it had in his old room, save the couch. The electronics, the skylight, everything. She walked in, awed and he followed.  
  
'It's not like my old room, but it's still nice.'  
  
'Yeah, it is still--I-I mean nice. Yeah, it's nice. Heh.' She caught herself just in time. Arnold took no notice of it. This was her cue to ask again, 'Arnold, why did you move without telling anyone?'  
  
He sighed, a sad sigh. It broke her heart, but she let him start when he felt ready.  
  
'Th-they'd capture them.' Helga looked at him confusedly. Who the hell was he talking about?  
  
'WHO?' he walked over to the bed and sat down with his hands in his lap, finding them interesting to look at. She walked over and sat next to him, but decided to stay safe and keep her distance. She tried again, 'Who, Arnold?'  
  
He looked up from his hands forlornly.  
  
'The Green-eyed people.'  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Uh oh, who's after the green-eyed people? Why is he telling Helga everything, and why are all their teacher's names so weird? Find out next time.  
  
Also, my friend, TADAH has a HA board that she worked really hard on and she's looking for more members. If you would like to check it out, here is the link:  
  
http://pub84.ezboard.com/bthedigiwwehaboard  
  
I really suggest you go check it out, it's neat.  
  
Well, C ya l8ter!  
  
Arnoldnhelga4eva 


	3. Opening Locked Doors

I'll Be Here For You~Always  
  
By Arnoldnhelga4eva  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold, Okay!:D  
  
Hey, long time no see! Actually.*cough* okay, nevermind. It's been about a week, so I'm posting the next chapter. I'm excited. We got fourth place on Saturday, and third place on Monday, for dance competitions!!:D Yay! Anyway, what you probably want to read is the story, so here it is:  
  
Oh, something big happens in this chapter. Arnold finds out a little more about Helga.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3: What We Keep Locked Up  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Helga just stared at him with confused eyes. When she placed her hand on his shoulder, he snapped his head up to meet her eyes, the eyes to him that said, 'tell me.'  
  
'Who? W-who are you talking about?' she asked.  
  
'The green-eyed people are the ones that saved my parent's lives when they were exploring one day in the jungle. They saved them from a waterfall, but my parents never saw them. They vowed from that very moment to do anything or give anything to the green-eyed people,' he finished out of breath. Knowing he had to tell her more by the look on her face, he opted to tell her the end. He didn't feel like explaining everything, too many memories from when they were gone, 'M-my parents, when they disappeared for all those years, they went to cure the sleeping sickness of the green-eyed people; they left me here so I wouldn't live in the jungle again-'  
  
'Wait a minute,' Helga interjected, 'You lived in the jungle? When!?' He sighed but continued, re-living the memories from when he found his father's journal.  
  
'I was born during a volcanic eruption in San Lorenzo. The green-eyed people had a safe haven for my mother to give birth in. They said I was a miracle child because as soon as I was born, the volcano stopped.'  
  
'I'll say--I-I mean, y-yeah. E-heh.' She fixed her flaw.  
  
God Helga! Don't tell him now!  
  
'S-so, why are you and your parents in, 'hiding?'' she asked putting air quotes on the last word.  
  
'This group of scientist or something like that heard of them and found out through research that they have the abilities to stop time, and control nature. The scientists wanted that ability, but only the green-eyed people know of how to use it correctly.'  
  
'S-so, the mad scientists went through your parents, to get to the green- eyed people?' Arnold nodded.  
  
'Yeah, and it gets worse. The government decided to get involved. They want my parents to bring them to the green-eyed people. My parents fled with me, packing up and selling everything we owned, and moving here changing our names, except mine. My parents figured it would throw them off if they had a son named Arnold, with parents of different names.' She nodded in concurrence and pulled her hand from his shoulder. It was time, time to REALLY be nicer to him. She smiled and turned his head to meet her gaze. He stared for a moment, somehow lost in her eyes until a smile crept on his lips. She took this as her cue to speak.  
  
'Don't worry, your secrets safe with me.' He beamed even brighter and pulled her into an air-tight hug. For a moment she was thrown off guard, but recomposed herself and found the courage to hug him back. She sighed blissfully--he recognized that sigh. It was from when he was nine, that day; that dinner--  
  
'Cecile!?' he shouted breaking the embrace. Her half-closed eyes shot wide open until she transfixed her gaze with his own. She tried forming words in her mouth, but none compensated with the English language, no language created in fact. Finally she found her tongue.  
  
'I-I,' well, she kinda found her words, 'Y-yes, I was Cecile, but--how did you know!?' she shouted instantly throwing off his train of thoughts. Her, sigh, eyes, they all complied and fit together. The only thing missing--  
  
He reached over and pulled a piece of hair from behind her ear as it fell across her eye, in showing her Cecile fashion. During this entire time she didn't move a muscle, afraid he would find out more.  
  
He looked at her and saw someone new, a Helga who cared, who knew almost everything about him-- and God was she gorgeous! It was only when he lifted that heavy burden off his chest that he realized how nice and caring she actually was. He'd never noticed it in the past but something in her came out, and was hopefully here to stay.  
  
Tears started forming in her eyes as she was afraid of her worst nightmare coming true. Every second he looked at her he would get further and further into that side of her that was not usually shown; and she was afraid of that. He could never find out.  
  
He noticed her tears and wiped them away as she continued to sob harder. He pulled her tight to his chest and let her cry in him. He was confused at what he'd done wrong.  
  
'H-Helga? What's wrong?' He asked bewildered. Helga could no longer contain her raging emotions.  
  
'I love you!' she yelled out in a stifled, choked sob which shook him. It was only one day after their meetings again and she had already developed feelings for him? If only he know of all those tortured years she had gone through for him; all those young years of standing vigil outside his home, of stalking him everywhere he went, of writing obsessive poetry for him, of declaring her love for him only few times to another soul--one of which was him.  
  
Suddenly she jerked out of his grasp, grabbed her bag and fled down the stairs. He watched her run across the street to her own house with sadness in his heart. He had broken hers, but how? What had he done?  
  
Quickly, he ran after her. She loved him, where had he heard that before? Even if he didn't love her, he had to be there for her. She was his friend; she needed him.  
  
He ran up to the front door and rang the bell.  
  
'Go away!' came a muffled voice from inside. He wasn't about to give up.  
  
'Helga, let's talk.' He knocked on the door a few more times until he heard the latches on the locks; the door opening ajar as if a ghost had opened it until, her tear-stricken face came from the crack. She was still beautiful, even as water flowed from her eyes. In an attempt to talk, all that came out was sobs and inaudible words. When she finally composed herself, she opened the door a little and motioned for him to come in while hiding her face behind her sleeve. She walked down a hallway and he followed her, watching her hips sway from side to side. It was appealing to him. Her tears diminished quickly to none.  
  
Slowly she sat down on a chair in a huge room full of fancy uncomfortable furniture. Most likely the maids took care of it--that is, if they had any. He was sure they did. Just as his thoughts ended a woman walked in, someone he didn't recognize.  
  
'Is there anything I can get for you miss Pataki?' She asked. Now his conclusion was drawn.  
  
'No, that's okay.' She left as Helga turned to Arnold, 'It's Nancy, the maid/butler type person. She's really like my mot-I-I mean she's really nice.' She bounced back. Arnold never knew what her life was really like, and she never wanted him to know.  
  
'So, where's your parents?' He asked in curiosity. Fear struck her and she knew she had to get away from that topic.  
  
'I-I don't know, say what did we do in Physics when I was gone?' He saw the look in her eye, so he did something he normally wouldn't do.  
  
'Helga, you know where they are. Is it that bad to tell me?' Suddenly her walls began to build up; feelings long gone had returned in a mad rush.  
  
'Why's it any business of yours bucko!? Why do you care!?' she yelled. He was taken slightly back by the malice in her voice, but countered her attack with a foray of his own.  
  
'Because you should at least know where your parents are,' he softened his tone and walked over to the chair she was sitting in and lowered himself to the arm of the chair, 'Is it such a big secret?'  
  
'Yes it is.' She said barely audibly. He understood her thoughts.  
  
'Well, you can tell me. Trust me, I'll keep it a secret, you're keeping mine.' Slowly she got up from the chair and beckoned for him to follow with a flip of her wrist. Oh there were her hips again obstructing his view, not because of their size (they were rather small), but because.  
  
'There's my mom.' She stopped and pointed into a room with a bar. (A/N: We have some friends that live in a big house like the ones on Hazeltine and they have a bar in their home, so it's not uncommon. The reason I'm writing about Hazeltine is b/c the PGA was there and I went!!:D Tiger is HOT!) A woman was slouched over the counter with a shot glass in her hand. Drool cascaded down her lips as he realized the lady to be Miriam Pataki.  
  
He stood there with his eyes wide open in astonishment. This was her mother?  
  
Helga watched as his lips moved trying to form words, nothing coming out. So she decided to show him, or actually let him hear the worse of the two.  
  
She grabbed his arm and led him down a long hallway, full of doors, up a flight of stairs and down another hallway till they reached a door. Helga felt under a rug for the key, which she popped in the lock, unlocking the door.  
  
'They don't know that I know where the key is.' She told him matter-of- factly. He smiled at her and they continued into a large room with doors connected. Awful sounds were coming from one of the rooms. Moaning, screaming, and.WHAT!?  
  
Arnold searched Helga's face for an explanation of how she knew of this. Obviously she caught his meaning.  
  
'At first he said she was just a client but after she came over more frequently, and year after year, I started getting my suspicions. I followed them one day and found out.the.truth.' She ended shamefully, tears forming once again in her eyes. Arnold taking notice of this walked over to her, encasing her in a hug.  
  
'If you ever need anywhere to go, I'll always be here for you Helga,' he whispered into her ear, 'Always.' (A/N: there's the title!!:D)  
  
She cried even harder against his strong chest as he cradled her in his strong arms. She suddenly realized the noises had stopped and pulled out of Arnold's grasp.  
  
'We have to get out of this room, now.' Bewilderment crossed Arnold's face as he asked her meaning. She huffed and replied, 'They've stopped. They'll catch us in here. C'mon!' she grabbed his arm and yanked him out of the room, closing the door behind her and locking it, then replacing the key to its origin. She looked up at Arnold, ashamed of what she showed him.  
  
She looked up and met his gaze. For minutes they stood there, staring at each other--until Helga broke their lock and walked down the hallway; down the stairs; leaving Arnold to stand in the middle of the hallway. Eventually he followed her, but couldn't find any sight of her, until he came to the door. She was waiting there with her hand on the knob. His heart sank.  
  
'S-so, I guess I'll see you tomorrow.'  
  
'Y-yeah, I guess.'  
  
'Hey, I can drive you again. I'll pick you up at quarter to eight.'  
  
'S-sure, thanks.'  
  
'Uh, bye.'  
  
'Bye.' Helga closed the door and leaned against its cold steel, 'Crimeny.' She muttered.  
  
Meanwhile Arnold stood outside Helga's door for a minute until he turned and retreated back to his own house. Helga stood vigil at the window watching Arnold sullenly. Why didn't she let him stay? At least there's always tomorrow.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
So, what'd you think? I check my email everyday, but I don't go on ffn everyday, but as much as I can. Email me if you want, my email is on my profile page. Okay, r/r and.  
  
C ya l8ter!  
  
Arnoldnhelga4eva 


	4. Getting Closer To People

I'll Be Here For You~Always  
  
By Arnoldnhelga4eva  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold  
  
Hey! Long time no see. I had a little time so I was able to type this chapter up. I'm sorry to say next chapter is my last, until my sequel which has one chapter written, but I know everything I want to happen. It will be good, I promise. I've got so many ideas floating around in my head I'm surprised I can remember them all, especially since I have a really short term memory. I'm happy because I've been getting really neat presents from my Secret Santa. They're inside jokes, so none of you would ever understand them, it's between me and my dance team (we're doing them for dance. Me and my group of friends decided not to do Secret Santa.) I'm excited to find out who it is because I have no clue. Anyway, you probably want to read the story, so here it is, Chapter 4  
  
Chapter 4: Getting Closer to Each Other  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Honk! Honk! Arnold was honking the horn from outside. Helga appeared at the door just as Arnold got out of his car and opened Helga's door. She got in and he shut the door, then walked to his own side and set off.  
  
The drive there was quiet and you could cut the tension with a butter knife. It didn't help much that Arnold knew of Helga's secret. It only increased the tension ten-fold.  
  
Arnold looked around for a parking spot. After being unsuccessful, he pulled up to the curb that said "NO PARKING", fire lane.  
  
'Don't park there Arnoldo! It'll get towed.' She warned.  
  
'It's okay, I've done this before,' he responded. She just sighed and got a kick in the pit of her stomach, sensing something would go wrong.  
  
They walked to class silently as well. Mrs. Bowner looked at Helga skeptically since after a day she was so famous for her wit in that class. The day passed by slowly, as if for years. The only interesting thing that happened was taking a love quiz to find your 'soul mate' in English class. How dumb. The whole school was taking this test, and you would be 'compatible' with people, but one would have the greatest percentage of compatibility. Their last class together, Spanish four went by the slowest as their teacher droned on about verbs and grammar.  
  
'Bueno clase, hay solo cinco minutos, encontra un cumpañero y baile contigo.' The teacher shouted excitedly. The class thought the teacher was crazy; although that wasn't far from the truth. Arnold looked around and noticed several guys fighting to be Helga's partner. Jealousy flared up in his chest as he walked over to Helga and asked her to be his partner. This was a great step on his part, especially after what happened yesterday.  
  
'S-sure football head. Me encotrar.' She ended with a small giggle. The guys all glared at Arnold, but he didn't care; he got the most beautiful girl as his partner. He was starting to see her in a different light, ever since yesterday. It was coming onto him so suddenly, but he was realizing he was starting to--'  
  
'Okay clase, bailaremos el tango. Ahora, ¡mire!' The teacher yelled and did a few steps with an invisible partner. Arnold and Helga blushed and thought back to that April Fools day. They looked at one another and smiled sheepishly.  
  
'Bueno clase, ¡baile! ¡Ahora!' he shouted. The class obeyed; Arnold snaked his arm on Helga's back and she placed her hand on his shoulder. Their remaining hands met and the teacher put on the music. They started dancing to the song; dancing in between desks and students, they were only being competitive against one another, just like in fourth grade.  
  
Arnold twirled Helga out and brought her back to him, hugging her body tightly against his. The class stopped dancing and watched the two face off; that's what this really was, a face off. Somehow their subconscious minds heard the word tango and it suddenly became a competition. They could both feel the heat between them as they continued, staring deeply into the eye of their counterpart. That feeling returned to Arnold.  
  
'Don't you think you're being a little rough?' Helga asked as Arnold dipped her, his nose pressed against hers. He brought her back up to his level with their noses still touching and whispered loud enough for her to hear,  
  
"What? Don't you trust me Helga?'  
  
'After what happened last time, no.' she responded. He smirked and twirled her once again. The music diminished and the class broke out in applause, except the guys who wanted to dance with her.  
  
'I would've been much better.' One of them mumbled.  
  
Arnold and Helga both took bows and returned to their seats. They stole glances at one another during the rest of the hour.  
  
~*()*~  
  
When school let out, Arnold and Helga went to find Arnold's car, but it was not where he parked it. Helga started freaking out.  
  
'What!?' Where's your car football head!? Huh!? I bet they towed it just like I said they would!' she screamed at him. He put his hands up in defeat.  
  
'Okay, okay. We're just going to call my parents, and they'll come pick us up. Then I'll go get my car.'  
  
Helga sat on the curb until Arnold was finished on his phone. He waked over with a sad look on his face.  
  
'I couldn't get a hold of them, and our maid has the day off.' Arnold told Helga, scared of what her reaction might be. He was very right to be scared. An enraged Helga bolted up off the curb.  
  
'Great! What are we going to do!?' Helga shouted in his face. He tensed up a little, but then decided not to show it, so he fired back at her.  
  
'Look Helga, your guess is probably as good as mine, but why don't we call your parents?' as soon as the words left his mouth, he knew they were the wrong words to say. A sad look fell on her face and she turned away from him.  
  
'Yeah, give that one a try Arnoldo.' She replied half-heartedly. He became sad that she was and got that feeling again. He walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder, sending a shock between the two. Slowly she looked up to meet his gaze until he was the one to break the stare this time.  
  
'Well, the bus already left and the parking lot is empty, so I guess we're going to have to walk.' She was thrown out of her daydream as she huffed and rolled her eyes, walking away from him; starting on her way home.  
  
Halfway home, Helga started complaining that her feet hurt. Arnold, being the nice guy he is, offered a ride on his back. She quickly jumped to the chance, both of them forgetting about Helga's secret; Arnold not sharing his--not yet. Not after one long night of thoughts stirring in his head, keeping him awake for hours pondering if it was true, if it was right--if it would work.  
  
'I can't believe I got mud on my shoes.'  
  
'Careful, you're starting to sound like Rhonda.' Arnold joked breathlessly. She laughed slightly and he was pleased to know he succeeded in making her laugh, but soon became extremely tired, 'Helga, I'm really tired. Could you please get off.' As she slipped off his back, her foot got caught in the loop in his jeans as it sent them both tumbling to the ground, with Arnold on top of Helga. A car passing by honked the horn at them as Arnold and Helga recomposed themselves. Helga watched the car and recognized it as.  
  
'That's Brittany's car!' she exclaimed. Quickly she pulled her phone from her pocked and dialed a few numbers before she waited for an answer.  
  
'Hello?' someone answered. Helga could hear her friend pull her phone from her ear and laugh in the background.  
  
'Brittany, come pick us up!'  
  
'Who?' she asked priggishly. She knew very well who.  
  
'Me and Arnold! You know who, the ones you honked your horn at!'  
  
'All right ladies and gentlemen, we will be taking a short detour--' she said as she hung up the phone. Helga shook her head as she put her phone away.  
  
'Well, Brittany's coming. I don't know why I didn't think of that before.' Just as Arnold got up from the ground, Brittany's car could be seen hurdling down the street toward them. She took a large U-turn, almost hitting a car until she stopped in front of them. She rolled down the automatic window.  
  
'Hey! Your ride leaves in twenty-ninetenn-eighteen-' Arnold and Helga scrambled into the car before she got to one, when which she took off again down the street, way over the speed limit.  
  
~*()*~  
  
'Thanks Brittany!' Helga yelled from her driveway, but she never heard Helga's thanks for she took off, out of the neighborhood. Arnold, who was standing right next to her, watching with wide eyes.  
  
'WHERE did she ever get her drivers license?'  
  
'I don't know. The driving schools here are dumb, but, I-I guess I'll see you tomorrow.'  
  
'Y-yeah, okay. Oh and Helga?' She turned around back to him.  
  
'Yeah?' He walked over to her until he was right in front of her.  
  
'Thanks, I-I mean for everything.' Helga looked at him skeptically.  
  
'Huh? What did I do for you?' He let out a light chuckle and looked at her.  
  
'You showed me around the school, you introduced me to your friends and-- you kept my secret.' She looked at him as a smile formed in her lips. She did something that shocked him; something she would never normally do.  
  
She hugged him.  
  
He hugged her back and was feeling comfortable in her arms. He never wanted to leave. It had only been a few days since they were reunited, but he was sure he had fallen in--  
  
'Hey,' she said suddenly, pulling away from him. He suddenly felt disconnected, and something missing, 'What do you say we go clubbing on Friday? It's only two days. We can bring Ashley, Brittany, Josh, Aaron, and party all night.' He loved the idea.  
  
'Sure,' he replied. He was starting to feel like he was acting like a total idiot in front of Helga. Here she was, the most popular girl in the school. He had to get home or he might faint. He always got goofy like that in front of girls, 'Hey, I got to get home. I'll call you, okay?' He and Helga had already traded phone numbers during their third hour class, History. What a boring class.  
  
They talked that night on the phone, mostly Arnold telling Helga stories of Hillwood, and Helga telling him about Minnesota. Then they started talking about Arnold's parents and their occurrences with the green-eyed people. Curiosity got the better of Helga and she couldn't control herself.  
  
'Where do the green-eyed people live?' He hesitated to tell her a moment, but decided she'd keep it safe. What he didn't notice was the little microphone attached to his window.  
  
'Okay, but remember. You have to keep it a secret.' He hesitated, then let out the air in his lungs and told her. 'They live in San Lorenzo, in an area not included on any map, except the one my father drew. You have to go through this sacred shrine to get in.' at the word shrine, Helga blushed a little. She thought back to those young days when she had a shrine dedicated to him. They said their good nights and hung up; not being able to wait for the next day.  
  
When the next day came, Arnold waited outside Helga's house in one of his father's cars. One thing Helga had never asked him was how his family got so much money. When they had returned from San Lorenzo, they brought with them a precious artifact that was immediately bought by a museum. It really had no sentimental value to anyone alive today, so they decided to sell it to a better cause. They had become instant millionaires; not that the money mattered, but it was nice being financially secure.  
  
Helga walked out of the house in a short skirt and a peasant top that was-- pink. Pink sandals adorned her feet as her long blond hair was braided back nicely, completing her attire. He admired her as she walked over to his car, her hips moving side to side hypnotizing him.  
  
They drove to school and talked about his parents and the green-eyed people. He told her that they knew him, even though he never met them and they had hidden the special necklaces that you needed to get into the city somewhere in the boarding house, so no one would ever be able to get back in there.  
  
Their first class went by quickly, probably because there was a substitute teacher, already so early in the year. When they reached their English class, the teacher summoned for them to sit down quickly as she passed out the results of their soulmates. It had been done by computer, so it was quick, but accurate. When Helga got hers, her eyes nearly popped out of her head to see the first name on her list.  
  
Love Test Results:  
  
Arnold:100%  
  
Compatibility: You are more aggressive and he is more sensitive, therefore, the two elements balance out to a perfect relationship.  
  
It made sense to her, but who was to know Arnold. Fate dealt a good hand, especially now. There ware many other nice boys in her class; but who cares! She got Arnold!  
  
~*()*~  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Translations:  
  
1) Bueno clase, hay solo cinco minutos, encontra un cumpañero y baile contigo.  
  
Well class, there is only five minutes, find a partner and dance with me.  
  
Me encotrar.  
  
I'd love to.  
  
Okay clase, bailaremos el tango. Ahora, ¡mire!  
  
Okay class, we are going to dance the tango. Now, watch!  
  
Bueno clase, ¡baile! ¡Ahora!  
  
Well class, dance! Now!  
  
Bueno, está es mi español. (Well, that's my spanish.) I'm taking spanish class, and they don't dance the tango in France (or at least I don't think they do) and I wanted to make a reference back to the April Fools ep. I know it would be kinda weird to hear someone tell you they love you, and the next day to be back to friends, but remember. She told him when they saved the neighborhood, and he's now in--*slaps hand over mouth* Okay, I won't give any more away. I'm listening to a CD that some students in my school put together and I found this perfect song! I'll write a song fic and post it asap, so look out for 'Midnight Rain.' I'm also writing a song fic to Mandy Moor's song, 'Cry.' I have about 5-7 other short fics that I've worked on and still need to type up and post. That's what Chrismas Break is for, but that doesn't start till Saturday. I'm lucky I was able to type this up. I've also got Search which will be up shortly, two other chapter fics I'm working on before posting, and I have to completely fix What Will Come of Pretending. I have to also work on the sequel for this story. It will be done soon. The next chapter is the last for this story, but tell me in a review if I should just attach the sequel to this story, and continue it longer, or start a new story, as the sequel. I like feedback. Bye!:D  
  
C ya l8ter  
  
Arnoldnhelga4eva 


	5. Just Kiss Me

I'll Be Here For You~Always  
  
By Arnoldnhelga4eva  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hey arnold  
  
Hey, sorry I took so long! I've been extremely busy with finals (we have block scheduling, like in college) So I was typing up my geometry project, and decided, why not type up some of the stories I already have written? So, I typed this one up and one of my new song fics, Cry. I'm going crazy though because I haven't written any stories in about a week! AGH! I'm gonna get right to it once finals are over. I hate end of the semester stuff! Anyway, here it is, the final chapter to I'll Be Here For You~Always, but I'm working on a sequel in my head.give me inspiration to write it.:D Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 5: Just Kiss Me  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Both teenagers vowed to themselves not to mention to one another of their test results. It was an ironical fate that could bring them together in the future but for now, they wanted their friendship to last, especially Helga.  
  
'H-Hey football head.' Helga said as she walked out of English with her results tucked safely in her pocket. Arnold's head snapped quickly to the side to face her.  
  
'Oh, h-hey,' he said timidly, 'Uh, w-what are we doing for gym today? Isn't it the first day that we actually change into gym clothes?' He asked changing the subject.  
  
'Uh, I think we're going on a hike. Woo-hoo.' She exclaimed twirling her index finger next to her head for extra sarcasm. He just gave her that 'be nice' look and she dropped her sarcastic tone.  
  
~*~  
  
'All right class, today we are going to go on a hike in the woods. It is good exercise and will start you on good habits for life. Now stay on the trail and with the group. I don't want anyone to get lost.' The teacher preached like talking to kindergartners.  
  
Helga just rolled her eyes and turned to Arnold, 'Hey Arnoldo? Do you wanna be my buddy?' she asked mocking the teacher, 'you know, just in case we get lost, I won't be scared and cry.' The class laughed and the teacher just smiled very densely.  
  
'That's the spirit Miss Pataki. Now, c'mon class. We must not waste time.' He started off down the trail and the students followed. Arnold started after the group, but felt someone pull him back.  
  
'Hey Arnold, whad ya say we ditch Nature boy and go explore?' she asked with a beautiful wicked gleam in her eye. How could he say no?  
  
'Sure. Gerald and I played hooky once.'  
  
'Really? Mr. Ethics and Mr. Cool? I don't believe it.' She said walking in the other direction of the group. Once again he followed like a lost puppy, but hypnotized by her hips swaying back and forth; back and forth; so gracefully. They passed under some trees and by a fantastically grotesque stream, full of murky water.  
  
'Ewww. They should clean that out.' Arnold suggested. Helga nodded her head in concurrence. Arnold looked up and saw the ledge that this one boy Tony was talking about. He said any girl would be mesmerized by it; blown away, and melt; then fall in love with you. Arnold smiled.  
  
'Hey, see that ledge up there?' Helga nodded,' well, I heard it's a great view. C'mon.' he grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the ledge. Helga just about melted.  
  
~*~  
  
A hand grabbed onto a strong rock just on top as Arnold pulled himself up. Out of breath he collapsed on the ground at the top of the ledge. Helga's hand came next as she grabbed the same rock and proceeded to pull herself up as well.  
  
'Who told you about this ledge!?' she asked with a slightly malicious tone.  
  
'Tony. He said it was a great view, but he never said how hard it was to climb it.'  
  
'Oh yeah?' she said after sitting up from the ground,' well I'm going to schedule a meeting with him when we get back. Old Betsy hasn't retired yet.- -Uh, what's wrong Arnold?' she followed his gaze and saw what he was marveling at. She gasped as she saw the view. It was a gorgeous field of green with steams flowing every which way; some disappearing behind more trees. She had never seen anything more beautiful in her life--that is, besides Arnold.  
  
'Arnold,' she whispered, not wanting to disturb this tranquil scene, 'I- It's beautiful.' He turned to her and their faces were centimeters away from each other.  
  
'You really think so? Isn't it the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?' he asked. A smile played upon her lips.  
  
'No.' He looked hurt, but she quickly added, 'It's the most beautiful scene, but I know someone more handsome.' He smiled, and started to lean in for a kiss, their first kiss, until--  
  
'AGH!' Helga yelled pulling away from Arnold who lost his balance and fell where Helga had last been sitting. He looked up to see Helga up against a tree, with a rat in front of her, staring with its beady eyes. She was scared to death of it. Quickly Arnold picked up a stick and pushed the rat in the other direction, away from Helga. She collapsed on the ground in relief. Arnold ran over to her nervous figure and helped her to her feet. She wobbled on her legs for a little bit, but regained herself. She smiled at him to assure him that she was okay. He returned her gesture and nodded his head in the direction of a trail he spotted in this perefrial vision. She started walking north with him next to her. He was disappointed that the ledge didn't work, but wasn't she already in love with him, or was she not thinking straight?  
  
They came to the top of a hill that was steep, but not deathly steep. It was covered with grass and prairie flowers and looked like it came right out of a movie. The day was pretty warm, considering the first day of school was bitterly cold, but that's Minnesota weather for ya. Having no clue if the class was over, they decided to continue; they would deal with the consequences later. Helga laughed as she started racing down the hill, Arnold right at her heels. He picked up speed and managed to get in front of her. Becoming mad that he was beating her, she grabbed his shirt and pulled him, which sent them both tumbling the rest of the way down the hill.  
  
When they stopped falling, Helga found herself on top of Arnold, laying in his lap. It didn't help much that she was wearing short shorts and a pink tank top, but her top was partially covered by a white zip-up sweater, soiled by the ground. He sat up and once again they were so close their breaths mingled and mixed together. They both wanted this so bad, to see what the other tastes like; but something was keeping them apart.  
  
Stupid pride.  
  
To hell with reputations, pride, and the past. Who cared? Helga didn't when Arnold finally moved, softly placing his lips upon hers. Dizziness spun in her head as he reached up and pulled his hand through her hair. Realizing what he had done, he pulled back quickly, leaving Helga confused. He looked at her apologetically.  
  
'Helga, I-I'm sorry, I just, --' she smiled, slowly breaking out into a light chuckle as she pulled him back to her.  
  
This kiss, the second one was deeper, and they finally found out what each other tastes like: Arnold and mint, most likely the gum he usually chewed. Arnold had déja-vu as he remembered what Gerald had told him when they were younger, 'It should taste like nothing ever before. It is an introduction to Heaven,' and it was more than that. It was heaven. The gates had been opened to him and he was in heaven, just here with her, kissing. Neither had ever been so happy before in their lives. Finally they broke apart, but still wrapped up together. They broke their vows.  
  
'I got you.' They said simultaneously speaking of the test, which was closely followed by laughter. Arnold brought Helga's forehead to his, so their noses were touching.  
  
'I would have never thought I'd fall for you, but I'm glad fate finally opened my eyes.' A tear fell from Helga's eye and he wiped it away before it fell from her face.  
  
'Someone wants us to be together, eh football head?' He could only smile.  
  
'Me.' Arnold said. Happiness flowed to Helga's eyes and they filled with tears.  
  
'I love you Helga.'  
  
There, he had finally said what he couldn't tell himself, but he was sure he felt. The new light shed upon her had changed his feelings about her. He loved her with every ounce of his body, mind, and heart.  
  
She let out a cry of happiness and pushed her lips against his, then pulling back slightly and murmuring against his lips, staring into the orbs of her existence, 'I love you Arnold.'  
  
Its funny how fate can bring two people together in the strangest ways, and how it can make them late for class. They heard the bell in the background. Arnold started to get up, but Helga pushed him back down.  
  
'Ignore it. We can deal with it later.' He smiled, but got up, grabbing Helga's hand and leading her back to the ledge. They sat down wrapped up in each other and looked at the view, that could only describe half of their infinite love. They stayed like that the rest of the day, thinking of their future, past and present. Who would have predicted this? Not even Helga would have believed this would be so perfect. Only one knew.  
  
The End  
  
**********************************************************  
  
OMG, did I just finish a chapter fic? I think I did!:D This is the first one I've finished, but don't worry, I'm still trying to figure out the other ones. I've been thinking about a sequel, and I've got the first chapter for it written out, but I just need more time. I even had a lead into the sequel for this chapter but decided to omit it because I know how much people hate suspense, so I guess you'll just have to wait. Lol. Anyway, read my song fic, Cry, and I'll  
  
C ya l8ter!  
  
Arnoldnhelga4eva 


End file.
